


Four Couples Are Better Than One

by Mara_Jade101, sammthebitch



Series: Make You Mine [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Double Date, F/M, Julrose, Lukanette, No miraculous AU, adrigami, awkward convos, kwamis are pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: double dates all around!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Make You Mine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681483
Comments: 43
Kudos: 25





	1. take me out to the ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter ~ lukanette goes on a double date with julrose
> 
> 2nd chapter ~ lukanette goes on a double date with adrigami
> 
> 3rd chapter ~ lukanette goes on a double date with djwifi/alino

_"I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'cause we were just kids when we fell in love"_

Purple bangs obscured the violet eye watching the pink dress float around the room. 

The chandelier caught on the earrings and the glint made the violet eye wince in "too-bright" pain, but no one was complaining. 

The floor was slick with the oil that was used to clean it right before they had entered, and watching the pink dress float was like a dream, as if she was slipping and sliding and just an ethereal angel on earth; no wait, she definitely was. She wasn't "like" an ethereal angel, she _was_ one and just that fact made the violet eyed woman sigh in bliss. What had she done to deserve this kind of love? This kind of romance that was only worthy of the most cringiest (at least she thought so) romance movies ever made? When had she ever imagined this would happen? 

Never, that was the answer. She hadn't ever imagined that this was what her life would look like. That she'd be with a pink dress and a pink room and a pink hairclip and a blonde pixie cut. That she'd be with someone who was so devoted to the most cheesiest romantic movies ever and that she'd actually like it. She never imagined that this would happen, and yet, she never imagined any other life. No one, no _thing_ could compare to what she was looking at. 

It was like she was being pulled out of the ocean, surrounded by pink instead of blue when she came face to face with a blue dress and gold heels. When she came face-to-face with her best friend, and yes, that's how close they were. Because if you were going to date her brother and be around the Liberty almost every day, then yes you would be considered the sister's best friend. The room seemed to be too big at that moment, and she didn't know what to do. She'd been staring at the pink dress so long that she didn't know what to do if she was forced to stop. And that seemed to be the problem of the guy in the black suit too. The problem of all the men standing there staring at their beloved. The problem, even, of some of the girls staring at their lover. She didn't know what to do, because the pink dressed lady had stared back at that exact moment and if the heat on her cheekbones was anything to go by, violet eyes was embarrassed for the first time, even as blonde pixie cut pulled her towards the dance floor.

* * *

_"i'm scared_

_i've never fallen from quite this high_

_falling into your ocean eyes_

_those ocean eyes"_

Blue bangs obscured aqua eyes as they watched a midnight blue dress sway around the room. 

The chandelier caught on the accent of the gold heels and made her seem even more ethereal, as if she didn't even belong on earth. As if she didn't even need to touch her feet to the floor. As if she was floating, all on her own, no strings attached to her dress straps to pull her up. Her movements made it seem as if she wasn't even thinking, and by the way her eyes were closed, she probably wasn't. She was probably just using the techniques she learned while practicing with the golden haired golden boy she'd been friends with for so long. 

Shaking his head, he banished all thoughts of golden boy from his mind. He was here to focus on the midnight blue dress, and the pink dress, and how they clashed ever so slightly but still complemented each other so well. He was also here to focus on the violet eyes watching the pink dress, making it seem as if she couldn't believe that the pink dress was even in existence. Much like aqua eyes himself. Much like all the other men staring at their women as if they were the only beings on the planet. As if they couldn't believe they belonged to someone so stunning, so gorgeous, that she deserved someone much better than them. And maybe she did. 

But when aqua eyes caught the ocean eyes that were already staring holes into him as he was busy watching pink dress and violet eyes, he grinned at her and, at her blush, winked at her as if she was the only person he would ever want to be with. And maybe that was true. 

Actually, there was no "maybe". It was _absolutely_ true. He didn't want to be with anyone else other than the midnight blue dress standing in front of him. When had she moved to be right in front of him? When had she moved into his line of sight? 

She was helping violet eyes tear her being away from pink dress, and as they went off to dance together, aqua went over to pink, and the night was off into a flash of glitter and the airy laughter and the breathy mumble.

_take me out to the ballroom_ , she said, _and show me a night i'll never forget._


	2. Just the Four of Us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go right?

_It was like a dream. A dream finally made reality. A dream I made reality._

Luka Couffaine strummed on his guitar, waiting for the love of his life to come out of the bakery door.

He could remember the first day they met. The day he fell in love at first sight.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the light of his world, the song playing in his heart for all eternity.

_That Adrien boy sure doesn't know what he's missing,_ he thought.

"Luka?" A soft, musical voice came from the door of the bakery. "I'm ready." Luka turned to see the most beautiful, melodious girl he had ever met.

Marinette was wearing a simple blue-green dress that went down to her knees. Her normal ponytailed hair was now hanging down at its full length, and her necklace was that of-

_Of a music note._

"I just fell in love with you all over again," he told her.

She giggled, her voice that of a flute at its highest note.

He extended her arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She took it and smiled. "We shall."

As they walked through the sunny park right across from Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, Luka found his mind wandering farther than just the dress and the music note. He found himself thinking about nights in the future, of her in her Ladybug outfit and him as Viperion as they swung from rooftop to rooftop, far in the future. He didn't want to think that they'd still need miraculouses that far in the future, but you could never be too careful.

He sighed as Marinette's hand enveloped his muscle, her head leaning on his shoulder. She seemed tired, more from overexertion than the need to sleep. He looked over at her and for the first time noted that she didn't bother covering her eye bags, which was weird because he knew that if she did makeup, she covered everything. He led her over to a park bench and they sat down, just comfortably watching the kids play for at least five minutes before Luka broke the silence. "Mari, are you okay? You seem tired."

She shook her head and tightened her grip on his arm, smiling up at him. "Just late-night inspiration. I'm all good."

He knew that he should've just taken her word for it, but he wanted to be completely sure before he led her over to the date sight. Something that was supposed to be a surprise for both girls, but knowing Adrien, he probably told Kagami anyway. "Are you sure Mari? We can go back and you can sleep if you need to."

She shook her head again, this time unclasping her arm from around his muscle. "Don't worry Luka, I'm perfectly fine. You know about late-night inspiration anyways right? You know how hard it is to ignore it?"

Luka nodded, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't argue with that, and smiled when she got up and offered him her hand. "I wanna know where we're going! You haven't said anything about it yet."

Luka chuckled at her enthusiasm, clasping her hand in his before swinging them forward and backward while walking. "Trust me Mari, you're going to love it."

She nodded, seeming to be placated by that reasoning alone. They walked in silence a little more before Marinette spotted the familiar blue-black head of Kagami Tsurugi, causing her to wave before she realized Kagami's back was to her. She tugged on Luka's hand like an overexcited child and he chuckled as he let her pull him along towards the champion fencer.

They reached Kagami and noticed that Adrien was nowhere to be found, a frown on Kagami's face. "Hey 'Gami! Where's Adrien?"

Kagami shrugged, looking around before finally settling her gaze on Marinette. She was wearing a red and gold dress that went down to her knees, cinched at the waist and flowy to the bottom. Much like Marinette's. "I don't know..He said he needed to get something from his car, but he hasn't been back and it's been about five minutes. What could he be carrying?"

Luka held back a chuckle as he let the girls enthuse over what Adrien might need from his car for a date. He knew it was the picnic basket, and as Adrien rounded the corner Luka raised a hand and waved, catching Marinette's attention. "Oh hey Adrien! Where were you?"

Adrien resumed his spot next to Kagami and smirked at Marinette before giving them all bisous. He planted a kiss on Kagami's forehead and brought out a hand from behind his back, revealing a picnic basket and a blanket draped over his arm. Kagami grinned and Marinette squealed as she saw the logo on the basket, from her own bakery. Adrien and Luka both grinned at Marinette's reaction and even Kagami gave a little smirk.

Marinette seemed to realize that eyes were on her and quickly clung to Luka's side, her hands gripping his muscle again. Luka chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, letting her know that it was fine. She could let go; she did, opting to lay out the blanket and sit down first. The four corners of the blanket were held down by the four patrons of the date, Adrien on the top left, Kagami on the top right, Marinette on the bottom left, Luka on the bottom right. The picnic basket was set in the middle, unopened.

Luka reached for one of the flaps, pulling it open and taking out four plates. He gave one to Marinette, then handed the rest out to Adrien and Kagami. They loaded their plates with pastries and macarons, all talking and laughing as they enjoyed their late lunch.

Marinette found herself rolling on the ground in laughter as Adrien recalled one of their most hilarious patrol-turned-akuma-battle nights. Since they'd decided to tell their identities to their closest friends and family, it felt like a burden had been lifted off of each of their shoulders. Sure, they were still the two most important people in the battle against Hawkmoth, but that burden was relieved by their fellow superheroes, allowing for many secrets to be released and even more conversation topics.

The sun had set by the time they were done with their food, and although the date could've been considered over, Adrien and Kagami had been given the full evening off and were looking for something else to do, something adventurous.

As soon as they mentioned it to Marinette, her face lit up and her mouth curled into a delighted smirk, one hand on her hip. "What do you say to a race to the Eiffel Tower?" Tikki shot out from her spot hidden in Marinette's open hair and grinned. "For the first time, I approve! You guys deserve to have some fun in your life and since you're all adults, you deserve to use your miraculous for things other than just battling Hawkmoth and akumas. Just remember, don't use your powers unless absolutely necessary." Tikki glared at Luka and Adrien at that last statement, causing both of them to blush from embarrassment and hurriedly assure her that they wouldn't dare. Marinette grinned, hands clasped together and energy practically vibrating through her. "Since the most strict kwami approves, this has to happen!" She suffered a flick to the head for that comment, but grinned nonetheless.

Soon, Plagg had crawled out from Adrien's shirt pocket; Longg had crawled out from Kagami's purse; Sass had flown out from Luka's hair, his tail curling around his chosen's neck. Tikki was out in the open as well, her eyes gleaming as she glanced at her fellow kwamis.

Transformation phrases had been yelled out all around ("Tikki, Spots On!" "Plagg, Claws Out!" "Longg, Bring The Storm!" "Sass, Scales Slither!") and they were all transformed.

Ladybug's suit had changed over the years, subtle changes that weren't noticeable from a distance but could be easily noted face-to-face. The polka dots had gotten smaller, allowing for more designs to pop up. Being the goddess of creation, Tikki had suggested many small changes to the costume, most of them being music notes and many things related to designing and making music. Viperion grinned when he noticed the notes, and Ladybug smirked back. She had been too busy admiring Viperon's costume, which hadn't really changed besides him filling it out. She ran a hand through her now open hair, letting the wind have its way with it.

Chat Noir had also filled out his costume, no other changes being noted or made which made sense considering Plagg was also the god of laziness. Ryuko's costume had allowed for more colors to be added, like green and pink and a deeper blue, accentuating her assets and acknowledging the four closest people in her life. Her hair was the same as always, with the ears twitching as she glanced around at her fellow superheroes.

"Are we doing this or not?"

The next thing they knew, Ryuko had leaped out into the distance, the only thing visible being the bright red of her costume as she leaped over rooftops and towards the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug grinned as she noticed Chat’s jaw drop and Viperion’s widening eyes. “Y’all are too slow.”

Viperion watched as Ladybug swung towards the tower, as she caught up to Ryuko and as they seemed to stop and discuss. Of course, they’d agreed to team up.

Chat seemed to notice the same thing, if the look in his eye was any indication. He grinned at Viperion before extending his baton and leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the wind blowing through his gelled hair, releasing it from its confined prison.

Viperion shook his head and chuckled, running from roof to roof, easily overtaking Chat. Viperion might not have had a weapon to use to his advantage, but his tall stature and his lean build allowed him to run faster and more forward than anybody else, often working towards his advantage during battles. As he grasped his lyre from his lower back, he approached Ladybug and Ryuko, who had gotten to the last rooftop before the Tower. “Mind if I serenade you ladies?”

Ladybug smirked, already knowing what his plan was. “Yeah, no thanks Viper. I think we’re good.” Ryuko grinned and grabbed Ladybug’s outstretched hand as they swung to the Tower. By then, Chat had caught up with Viperion and sighed as he noticed Marinette and Kagami talking at the top of the Tower, smirking at the two of them.

“Should’ve known they would get there first. They’re the most insightful after all, they wouldn’t fall for any tricks we pulled.” Viperion nodded in agreement and took a running start to leap to the top of the Tower, barely making it before Chat barreled into him and caused them to fall.

Dropping his transformation, Adrien disentangled himself from Viperion and stood up, brushing himself off. “Sorry about that.” Viperion, now Luka, waved it off and stood up, doing the same. He walked to where Marinette and Kagami were, standing behind her and hugging her as they turned to look out at the lights.

The sun had long set between their decision to race to getting to the top, and the stars shone bright as always in the night sky. Marinette sighed in contentment as she leaned against Luka, her dress flowing around in the slight breeze. Tikki had resumed her place in Marinette’s hair, but her head was peaking out since no one was around to look.

Luka smiled and booped Tikki’s head, chuckling at the startled squeak she let out. She smiled at him and flew up to his hair, burrowing beside Sass. As Luka turned to look at Adrien and Kagami, he noticed Plagg and Longg grinning and talking as Adrien and Kagami stayed in the same position as Luka and Marinette.

Luka dropped a kiss against Marinette’s head and she smiled up at him before dropping one against his jaw, a little too tired to reach up for his lips and also not wanting to take her eyes off of the stars for too long.

Adrien did the same to Kagami but that soon turned out to be a full-blown makeout session and Luka and Marinette laughed as they resumed their position watching the stars.

_"let's watch the stars fill the night with magic."_


	3. Popcorn and Finales

"Marinette, are you sure you're okay about this?" Alya Césaire asked.

Marinette nodded. 

_It took me a while, but I finally moved on from Adrien. Now, I know that Luka is the one for me._

She glanced at the halfway finished essay still on her desk. "Alya, I have to go, ok?"

Alya made a sound of exasperation.

"Ok, girl. See you at school. Bye." 

Marinette clicked the phone off before Alya started ranting about her dedication to the Ladyblog. She leaned back in her chair and started humming her and Luka's song.

_"Every inch of me is charred,_

_God, what happened to my heart?_

_I'm about to fall apart,_

_Again! Again!"_

The ringtone made specifically for Chloe started ringing, and Mari clicked it off before she said anything.

She buried her head in her hands.

"Tikki, what do I do? I'm so tired," she wailed, turning to her dog.

Tikki barked a few times before laying in her lap. Stroking her fur, she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to Luka tomorrow-after I finish the essay."

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey, ma-ma-Marinette!" Luka said with a smile. "Your song is beautiful today!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Luka."

Alya and Nino came running up to Mari's side. "Girl, you have got to slow down! We can't keep up with you!"

"Sorry, Alya! I'm just really excited to see the Jeremy Zag versión of the Miraculous Ladybug movie today!" Mari said with a smile.

Alya had changed from her usual outfit to a simple orange and white t-shirt that looked a lot like the outfit of that Rena Rouge character she was addicted to. 

Nino, too, had changed to a jade green shirt with a turtle icon on the front with dark green pants. He was a fan of that Carapace character, if she remembered correctly.

Luka put his right arm around Mari, just so she could see the snake tattoo curling around his forearm. Viperion had made an huge effect on him.

As for Mari herself, she was a fan of that Ladybug character. Her red shirt was covered in black dots, and her skirt exactly matched. Her headband had some antenna on it, but it hung low to give the appearance of bangs.

"Oh, look, they're finally letting people in!" Alya squealed. Taking Nino's hand, she ran toward the doors.

Mari and Luka shifted their hands together and walked into the theater.

_"I found a love_

_for me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's ringtone is "Again" by Araki.
> 
> Chloe, Adrien, and Kagami are friends with Mari. 
> 
> Tikki is the only one that doesn't look like its Kwami form. Sass is a snake, Trixx is a Fox, Wayzz is a turtle, you get the idea.
> 
> The Miraculous don't actually exist in this chapter, (bc Hawkmoth made his wish, I guess), but the characters are in the movies.
> 
> The song at the end is "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran, one of my favorite music artists.
> 
> It's short, but I hope it's sweet!
> 
> ~Mara Jade


End file.
